


fake it until you break.

by onenightjoanly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sad thoughts, self deprication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightjoanly/pseuds/onenightjoanly
Summary: Patton's sad.





	fake it until you break.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a vent. kids.

A smile.

 

A simple expression.

 

Widening your mouth and showing your teeth as a sign as happiness.

 

A simple expression.

 

One easily faked.

 

‘Fine’.

 

An often misconception.

 

A word that can be used in a multitude of ways.

 

Most of the time meaning definitely not good.

 

“Morning, angel.” Virgil smiled as he walked down to the kitchen.

 

“Morning!” Patton beamed, cracking another egg into the frying pan.

 

“Feeling better? I know last night you were sad.”

 

“Yup! I’m alright!” Patton smiled.

 

_ Liar. _

 

“Mmm,” Virgil hummed, wrapping his arms around his love’s waist.

 

“Oh, uhm...Well I was going to make some eggs, and maybe some biscuits?” Patton suggested.

 

_ You’re so pointless. _

 

“Sounds lovely, darling.” Virgil said softly as he rested his head in the crook of Patton’s neck.

 

“There’s some orange juice in the fridge calling your name.” Patton giggled.

 

“Ah, well I suppose I should go take care of that.”

 

“Breakfast’ll be ready in a few, honey!” Patton smiled once more.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna shower, I’ll be back in twenty.”

 

“Put the juice back in the fridge!” 

 

“If I must!” Virgil sighed dramatically.

 

Hearing the water begin the run upstairs, Patton leaned back as he placed the biscuits in the oven.

 

“Get it together,” he mumbled to himself as he wiped his tears, “You can’t do this right now.”

 

_ Worthless idiot. _

 

“You okay?” Virgil said, coming down the stairs again.

 

Patton jumped, “Hm? Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, just uh...onions.” 

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise,” Patton smiled, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, “Now eat, we have shopping to do.”

 

A few hours passed, smoothies were drank, sushi was eaten, and now, cuddles were being exchanged.

 

“How ya feeling, angel?” Virgil asked, pulling Patton closer.

 

“I’m fine,” Patton huffed.

 

_ Third time lying today _ ,  _ must be nice being a hypocrite. _

 

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked, sitting up to look at Patton, “You seem off today, I don’t mean to push I just-”

 

“Yes, Virgil, I’m fine can you just back off?!” Patton shouted.

 

“Pat..I..I’m sorry I-”

 

“Do you wanna know what’s wrong? What’s wrong is I’m a problem. I’m a waste of skin, Virgil. The sooner you realize that the better.” Patton sighed.

 

“No you’re not.” Virgil protested, “You are  _ not _ in  _ any _ way, a waste of skin.”

 

“I just...I feel so insignificant...and insecure...and...sad. My mind has been reeling for like two days and telling me how worthless I am..” Patton sighed, letting a few tears run down his cheeks.

 

“Well, you’re not worthless, angel. Not in the slightest.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

“I know it,” Virgil said taking Patton’s hands in his, “you’re the most worthy person I’ve ever known. The brightest star in the multiverse, and I know right now it’s hard, but one day it won’t be. I’ll be by your side no matter how you feel.”

 

“I don’t deserve you…” Patton hiccuped

 

“You deserve the world and more.” Virgil corrected, holding Patton close.

 

“You really believe that..?” Patton asked through a sob.

 

“More than anything.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I..All of this. I shouldn’t feel like this...It’s inconvenient for both of us..”

 

“Not inconvenient, I’m proud of you for talking to me about it. I know that wasn’t easy.”

 

“Yeah..” Patton sighed

 

“I love you, more than words can say.” Virgil smiled.

 

“I love you,” Patton said, cuddling against Virgil.

 

They’d be okay.


End file.
